Impossibly Possible
by destinysmagic
Summary: With the War over and gone, Hermione, along with a few other war heroes are returning to Hogwarts. Feeling alone with her relationship with Ron over and parents memory charm irreversible she finds herself comforted by the last person anyone would ever expect. Draco Malfoy. HG/DM HP/GW
1. Chapter 1

_Hogwarts, will the School Reopen?_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_ Nearly four months after the battle of Hogwarts and the school is finally rebuilt. Some families in the Community are still concerned for their children going to a former battleground. The Minister however has said the School will be reopened, on September 1__st__, as always with Minerva McGonagall as the new Headmistress. Minister Shacklebolt says further that any War Hero's or students that did not get to take the N.E.W.T.S. could return as 8__th__ years, if they desire to earn them. The students who wish to return have to owl Headmistress McGonagall by no later than August 21__st__. _

Hermione Granger, a girl with curly brown hair and light brown eyes reread the article again, sitting on the Hogwarts express for her final year. She wasn't always beautiful, when she was young she had bushy brown hair and big teeth, but you could say she was a late bloomer.

"You have probably already memorized that article you know." A boy named Harry Potter said. He had wild black hair and bright green eyes that were framed by his, now signature glasses. He also had his famous lightning bolt scar on his forehead, but it was hidden behind his long bangs.  
Hermione looked up, and smiled at him.

"Yeah, you're probably right. It's just so weird. Even in my wildest dreams I wouldn't have thought we would be going back to Hogwarts after the war." She sighed.

"Neither did I." Harry said, "But I am happy that we are." He said looking around the compartment.

Neville Longbottom who had short dark hair, and had filled out a lot since 1st year, and Luna Lovegood who had long flowing, almost white hair and big blue eyes, were returning as well. Ron Weasley however decided he had had enough of Hogwarts. He was trying out for some quidditch teams, although he wouldn't say witch.

Ginny Weasley was also in the compartment, as she was returning for her 7th year. Ron's younger sister had beautiful a look about her, with her long red hair and light, caramel colored eyes, but scared off most people with her fiery personality. Harry, not to Hermione's surprise, was looking at her like she was his world, and in many ways she was. After the war, Harry wasted no time getting Ginny back, she kept him sane. Ginny and Harry even made a big announcement. After the war, Harry discovered that he had a child. Teddy Lupin, Tonks' and Remus' son. He and Ginny talked a lot about their future and proposed to Ginny. They decided to get married after Ginny graduated, and he would stay at the Burrow so that Mrs. Weasley could help with little Teddy. The engagement ring was shining on Ginny's finger, and at that moment she was absently playing with it. However since Harry was finishing school this year with Ginny, Mrs. Weasley gladly accepted watching the boy. Harry and Ginny would visit every weekend so Teddy would know who is parents were.

Hermione was surprised Harry had chosen to sit by her, rather than Ginny. But at the same time, she wasn't.

As much as Hermione hated to admit it, she was having a rough time. She and Ron just didn't work out after the war. Their goals were different and they had too many varying opinions. Ron needed someone who doted on his every word, and he was always jealous and to be honest very rude. Hermione had a hard time dealing with it. She was just so independent, so they broke up. A mutual agreement, of course, and they were still friends, but things just weren't the same. That person keeping her sane was suddenly gone. Harry knew it. He didn't need to come back to Hogwarts. He was offered the highest Auror's job possible; he was going to take it, until the Hogwarts article and Hermione's break up. He really was a loyal and caring, best friend. She was sure he came for Ginny to, but they could have made it work long distance.

"We should change into our robes; we are almost at the station," Hermione said, as she got up to change, feeling strangely alone, surrounded by her best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Since I forgot the disclaimer in Chapter 1, here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just love the books. :)

Hermione knew this year was going to be different as soon as Professor McGonagall, _oh wait_, Headmistress McGonagall lead them to a small table in the front for the returning 8th years only. After everyone was seated, and waiting for the 1st years to come across the lake Hermione looked to see who her fellow 8th years were. Obviously, Her, Harry and Neville were there, but there was also Blaise Zabini, Padma and Parvati Patil, and Draco Malfoy.

As weird as it was seeing Malfoy at school after all that happened, but she really wasn't surprised to see him. He was, after all, cleared of charges. He was still being monitored, but he wasn't sentenced to Azkaban like most of the other death eaters. That was a strange story that one, and she had even been there to see it.

_ "Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy, please step forward." Aberforth Dumbledore said coolly. He had taken over his brother's place on the Wizengamot. _

_ "You are both guilty of being Death Eaters. The only reason you are not in Azkaban with Lucius Malfoy and the others is because neither of you have committed murder. However that can change in an instance. If you would rather not go to Azkaban, answer my questions honestly. Did you allow Tom Riddle in your manor?"_

_ "Yes," Draco said coolly, keeping good composure for standing in front of the entire Wizengamot and being accused guilty._

_ "And you participated in attacks against Muggles and Wizards?"_

_ "Yes."Draco answered again tightly. His mother looked as if she was about to burst into tears. It was strange seeing a Malfoy show any emotion other than disgust. _

_ "And did you-" Aberforth, began to say when the doors to the court room opened with a loud bang. _

_ Who else would be standing there than the-boy-who-lived. _

_ "Stop," Harry Potter said, "I have something to say."_

_ "Of course, Mr. Potter" said the younger Dumbledore. _

_ "You will not sentence these two people to Azkaban." Harry said, with much confidence and conviction. _

_ At that point the whole Wizengamot and all the onlookers burst into chaos. All but Hermione and Ron, that is, because they knew exactly what Harry was on about. After a minute or two, Aberforth calmed them all down._

_ "Order, ORDER!" he bellowed. After that all that could be heard was a pin drop. _

_ "Now, Mr. Potter, if you would care to explain." He said, quite calmly for someone who was very skeptical. Both of the Malfoy's looked shocked. _

_ Harry took a deep breath. _

_ "They were pressured by Lucius Malfoy, and quite frankly by the imminent death they would face if they refused to do Voldemort's bidding. Look at your paper. Neither of them had killed or tortured anyone. Not to mention Voldemort is dead because of both of them."_

_ "Excuse me?" The old wizard asked. Now the whole room was confused. _

_ "Would you care to explain further?"_

_ "Yes. While Hermione, Ron, and I were hunting Horcruxes, we got captured because of the taboo on Voldemort's name. Hermione hit me with a Stinging Jinx so they wouldn't be able to recognize me. They took us to the Malfoy Manor and asked Draco to identify me. See if I was really Harry Potter. He knew I was as soon as he saw me, but lied and said he wasn't sure. That lie bought us enough time to get help. We even got our wands back from Draco before escaping. He helped us, and no one ever noticed, not even me until I got a pensive._

_ As for Narcissa, after I went to the clearing to let Voldemort kill the Horcrux inside of me Voldemort and I were both lying there. He got up quickly and told Narcissa to check and see if I was indeed, dead. She came and leaned over me, and I knew she still knew I was alive. _

_ 'Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?' She whispered to me so I could barely hear it. I breathed back a yes, and she turned around an pronounced me dead to Voldemort. _

_ If those two acts don't deserve a second chance, than I don't know what does. It proves that they were no more loyal to Voldemort than you Aberforth. Don't forget the time I first met you. They helped me too." With that Aberforth turned red._

_ "Well Mr. Potter, let me discuss with the Wizengamot." He said and turned around._

_After that Harry walked up to Narcissa and Draco. He spoke to them for a little while, then unexpectedly Narcissa pulled him into a tight embrace crying. When she let go Draco said something and they shook hands. Hermione couldn't have been more surprised at Harry, or Draco for that matter. Just then Aberforth stood up._

_ "We have come to an agreement; Narcissa and Draco Malfoy are free of all charges. Narcissa, you will have to divorce Lucius and both of you will be monitored regularly by an Auror. You are free to go." And that was that. Hermione saw Narcissa hug Draco with all her might, crying even harder before people leaving the stands watching started to leave. _

"Hermione! Hello? Are you okay?" It was Harry. "You missed the Sorting Hat's song, off in lala land over there."

"LaLa Land?" Neville asked, quite confused.

"Uh, muggle thing." Harry answered.

"Sorry, just a lot of memories flooding back." Hermione said smiling. That seemed to satisfy Harry and Ron, or maybe the feast that just appeared distracted them. About halfway through the feast Hermione asked Harry,

"What did you talk to the Malfoys about after you spoke at their trial?"

"Uh, well," he said, not expecting that question, "Malfoy just asked my why in the world I helped them. I told him and Mrs. Malfoy that everything I said was true, except about Malfoy 'giving' me the wands. Narcissa asked me why I said anything about the wands. So I told her that Malfoy wouldn't have gotten off without more than him being indecisive, and I knew that everything I said wouldn't make a difference if she didn't have to go but her son did. She would have rather have gone with him. That's when she hugged me. It was strange. Then Malfoy told me thanks for doing what I did for his Mother. He called a truce and I agreed. Then we shook on it." He said with a small shrug.

Trust Harry Potter to do the right thing and get his childhood enemy out of jail, out of the goodness of his heart. For the rest of the feast she couldn't help but wonder if Malfoy and Harry had actually become friends.


End file.
